ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Baba Yaga/Issue Two
The second issue of the horror comic Baba Yaga. Characters *Eireen McLoughlin *Thomas "Tom" White *Sera Davis *Kyle Graves *Michael Connors *Samantha McLoughlin Transcript Eireen is seen sitting in some kind of office, her class and teacher, Mr. Connors, watching her. She has a blanket covering her and is shaking violently with a glass of orange juice in her hand which ends up spilling over her arm. Connors runs over and takes the glass, using a piece of cloth to clean her hand. *'Mr. Connors:' Careful! try not to spill the-- *'Eireen: '''Medicine. *'Mr. Connors:' What do you mean? *'Eireen:' Medicine. Get me my medicine. *'Sera: She means her pills, they're in her jacket's front pocket. Connors reaches into her jacket's pocket and pulls out a bottle of pills. *'''Mr. Connors: How many do you take? Eireen holds up one finger, still shaking. Connors pours a pill out of the bottle and attempts to hand it to Eireen, who opens her mouth in response. *'Mr. Connors: '''Wha...? *'Kyle:' She'll drop the pill if you hand it to her, you'll need to feed it to her. Connors looks at the pill before using his thumb and middle finger to pick it up. He puts it up to Eireen's mouth and she bites down, swallowing the pill dry. Connors turns the bottle to the back. *'Mr. Connors: According to this the pill will take a minute to kick in but once it does she'll be able to think clearly again. Right now, does anyone have any idea what on Earth happened to her? *'Tom: '''We know as much as you do, pal. So nothing. *'Mr. Connors: 'I knew it was a bad idea for her to rejoin this club, the memories of what did this to her last time would've resurfaced. Maybe I should shut the club back down. *'Sera: Little dramatic there, you don't need to shut the club down for this. *'Mr. Connors:' Well, I suppose her shaking is a lot more controllable this time around. *'Sera:' Yeah, exactly. *'Mr. Connors': Let’s hope it doesn’t happen again. *'Eireen:' Baba Yaga. *'Mr. Connors: '''What? *'Eireen:' I saw her again. I saw Baba Yaga. We need to get everyone out of Greenfire Forest, Baba Yaga is-- *'Mr. Connors:' Calm down Eireen, Baba Yaga isn't real. Whoever you encountered wasn't her but you're right, we'll try and find her, I'll call the forest rangers and tell them to send out a search party. *'Sera:' Are you going crazy? *'Eireen:' Sera, shut up... *'Sera: You know, I'm not sure why the entire club had to be dragged here. I mean, none of us know her so why would we care what's wrong with her? *'''Eireen: Sera, shut up. *'Sera:' We should've just left her with the rangers and continued the-- *'Eireen:' Sera, I know you love the sound of your own voice but that doesn't mean you have to torture everyone by speaking every goddamn second! The room goes quiet and Eireen looks at the floor. * Sera: Sorry... * Eireen: It's not your fault, I shouldn't be taking this out on you... I mean, it's like you said, I barely know you. And I kind of did overreact. Sera looks around and then pulls out a pen and notebook, writing something in it before pulling out the page and handing it to Eireen. *'Eireen: '...What's this? *'Sera: '''My phone number. If you ever wanna, like, talk or something feel free to call me. *'Eireen:' Uh... thanks. *'Tom:' Oh, that's actually a good idea! Tom takes Sera's pen and notebook and writes his phone number in it, handing it to Eireen, who is then offered another phone number from Kyle. *'Kyle: You're a nice girl, Eireen. I'd be happy to be your friend. *'Sera: '''So what's yours? *'Eireen: Huh? oh, my phone number. Eireen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper with her number on it. *'Tom:' ...You just walk around with a piece of paper that has your number on it? *'Eireen: '''My mom's a bit paranoid about my safety. Later, Eireen is seen sitting alone in her room, writing something down on her laptop, which is revealed to be some kind of story she is writing in her free time. *'Eireen:' "And so my friends", said Captain Pinmore, "that leaves only one possible suspect for the alien." He pointed swiftly and passionately at-- She hears a strange noise downstairs and she investigates, walking out into the hallway and seeing her bathroom door half open. She grabs a bat out of a closet and bursts into the bathroom, only to be greeted by nothing. She searches the bathroom and notices that the tap is on and the window is open. She turns off the tap and stares out the window as her mother, Samantha, bursts in. *'Samantha: What is... Eireen, I don't like having the bathroom window opened. *'Eireen: '...I know... *'''Samantha: Then why is it opened? Eireen doesn't answer, continuing to stare out the open window. * Samantha: I asked you a question.' ' * Eireen: ...It was... it was like that when I came in. * Samantha: '''Well I doubt your dad would leave it open, so who did? * '''Eireen: ...It, um... Eireen looks to the floor in thought for a few seconds. *'Eireen:' It was me, sorry for lying. Suddenly, it cuts to the next day where Tom and Eireen are in the library, Eireen on her laptop. *'Tom:' You didn't tell her!? *'Eireen:' She's my mum, I didn't want to worry her. *'Tom: '''You found the window open, someone might've been inside your house! *'Eireen:' She could find me insane. *'Tom:' Well, you... what exactly are you doing? *'Eireen: I'm trying to find out if anyone else has encountered Baba Yaga. So far I-- *'Tom: '''You should probably cut the search... *'Eireen: What? why? *'Tom:' You know how Mr. Connors called the forest rangers? Eireen stares at him in confusion. *'Tom:' ...Four of them went missing... *'Eireen:' Damn... *'Tom:' I'm not done. One of them was found. He was dead... and he had been scratched to death. People say a bear got to him. But if your Baba Yaga story is real... I'd suggest you stop researching her. *'''Eireen: '''But, I... you know what, maybe you're right. Better to be safe than sorry. Thanks for helping. She hovers her finger over her computer's power button. She stares at the computer for a few seconds before inhaling and exhaling and turning off her computer, giving up her research into Baba Yaga. Category:Comics